The Time Turners
by BloodRedAngel808
Summary: When time is being meddled with...they go into action! Sasu/Naru, Neji/Saku, Kiba/Hina Gaara/Lee AU
1. ONE

_Prologue_

The ongoing silence was too much to bear. A black abyss that never stopped turning around and around. There was no ending...No portals...No way out.

His breathing quickened and a cry of terror tore from his throat.

He sat strait up in his bed, clutching his heart. Sweat beading down his face and torso, soaking his blue shirt. Azure eyes glanced around the dimly lite room and let a relived sigh escape. He wasn't at home. He was in the office.

A grumble fell from his lips as he clumsily stood from his chair, gathered up his things and left to get a decent cup of coffee from across the street.

However, the dream kept flickering in his mind...

**One**

The city around her bustled with life. Screaming kids, barking dogs, arguing business men. It was making her head spin.

" I can't take it anymore!" She snarled, pulling at her short pink hair. Her sea-foam green eyes were narrowed in anger. " Can't you people SHUT UP?!"

" The big apple isn't a place for a girl like you." A cold, calm voice sighed from behind her.

The girl spun around. " Sasuke!" Her eyes blazed, "Where have you been?!"

The boy named Sasuke put his hands over his ears and glared down at her with dark eyes, " Stop yelling Sakura!"

She grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest, " Where's your little girlfriend?"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose, " You mean Ino? She wishes." He ran a pale hand through his dark locks and sighed.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. Sasuke truly was a work of art. Girls adored him, people worshiped him. Pale skin, dark hair and sinful black eyes.

And did she mention he's rich?

A smile split her face. " I wonder what Ino'd say if I told her you were gay."

Sasuke glared, " Don't you dare."

She linked her arm through his, " Oh don't get all angry. You'll get wrinkles!"

" Hey guys!" A female voice called from behind them.

Sakura looked back and smiled, " Hinata! Gaara." she frowned. " Neji."

Sasuke smirked. Sakura and Neji never did get along. He was the leader of their little...' Group' and she didn't think he was right for the much of an ice cube in her opinion. He should know, he had to sit and listen for two hours.

Hinata is Neji's cousin, a year younger than than him, well, they're all younger than him. Then there was Gaara, the silent, grumpy red-head/

" Wow, you two are attached at the hip. As always." Hinata giggled, sliding her arm through Sakura's free arm.

" Best friends never separate." Sakura quoted, making Sasuke roll his eyes, tugging at his arm. She wouldn't release it, another try and it was free.

" Hey, did any of you have a dream last night?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

His freinds all looked at him. " Dream?" Hinata asked. " Like as in..._that_ kind of dream?"

" The ones only you can see?" Gaara asked.

" No you morons. The ones that Sakura can see." Sasuke hissed, eyes narrowing at the red-head.

Sakura sighed, " What was it about about?"

" Some guy and a weird dream he had. " He shrugged, " A dark world?"

Neji furrowed his brows. " I've never heard of that before."

Sakura shook her head at her friends. You could hardly call them normal.

Being what they were.

Each of them had their own unique powers, their own organization and a very odd boss. Hinata's special power is Telekinesis. However, because of her bloodline, her powers are tenfold that of a normal telekinetic.

Gaara's a genetically enhanced human. Creating a split persona inside of him, know as, Shukaku. He's the silent type and sports the Japanese kanji for Love on his right temple.

Neji, Sakura's least favorite person, was all human. The only power he possessed is that of knowledge. He was armed with everything and anything they needed to know.

Sakura wielded In-human strength, which she inherited from her Aunt Tsunade. She also has the ability to connect with Sasuke, but not very often.

Which brings us to our broody, raven-haired boy.

Sasuke is known as a Dark Psychic. Rare, but very, very powerful. His powers were originally to be used on the Dark Side, but growing up with Sakura gave him a look into a better life.

They were known at The Time Turners. Trained, professional, and hand-picked to keep Time safe. So when a powerful force, or some random idiot walks through a Time Loop, it's their job to stop bring them back, right the wrong and close the loop. A Strictly secret Organization. No human, other than Neji, was allowed inside their walls.

Sasuke let out a yawn and looked over at his arguing friends. Neji and Sakura were going at it again and Hinata was trying to pull them apart.

Gaara stepped up beside the Uchiha. " Did you see the boy?'

Sasuke sighed, attempting to rack his brain. " Not really, but when I got a glimpse, he was bright."

" Bright?" Gaara tilted his head, jade eyes confused. " Like as in a bright light?"

" Yeah, yellowish." Sasuke nodded.

" Blond?" Gaara suggested.

The Uchiha nodded again. " Yeah...blond." He turned back to his friends and sighed as the arguing got louder.

Normal his ass.

TBC

I am finally rewriting this crap! Ugh, it's not perfect, but I'm fixing grammer errors, spelling and so forth. There were so MANY.

So.....

Blessed be,

Angel


	2. TWO

**Two**

Azure eyes dulled slightly at the sight before him. Papers were flying around everywhere, people were scrambling about and to put it simply-The downtown police station was a disaster.

He slapped his forehead and groaned. " It looks like a fucking tornado flew through here! "

" I think one did." His Deputy, Kiba Inuzuka grumbled, picking up stray papers and blowing a strand of unruly brown hair out of his eyes.

The brown-haired assistant looked up at his blond boss. " Problem?"

" Just clean it up." The blond sighed, rubbing at his temples and turned to head back to his office.

" Did you pull an all-nighter again?" Kiba gasped, staring at the coffee in his friends hand. " Dude your lack of sleep will destroy you."

" It will not." The blond hissed.

" Naruto-kun!" A light blond-haired, blue-eyed woman ran over, smiled, and latched onto the brighter blond mans arm.

" Ino?" He asked.

Kiba turned away from them and gagged silently. Ino Yamanaka was to be Naruto Uzumaki's wife, due to parental interference. She was ditzy and had no idea how much Naruto despised her.

" I brought you lunch." Ino smiled, handing him a small brown bag from out of no where. " Homemade."

That made Kiba grab his neck and roll on the floor. Naruto suppressed his laughter while Ino glared down at the laughing boy.

" Thank you Ino-san." Naruto smiled, taking the bag. " Now, I have a lot of work to do."

Ino nodded, then dashed off back down do the front door and out of the station. Kiba picked himself off the floor and wheezed. " You're seriously gonna eat that?"

Naruto made a face. " Hell no." He tossed it onto his desk. " Kyuubi. Here boy." He let out a light whistle and an orange fox popped it's head out from under a black sofa.

" Hiding again?" Kiba snorted, crossing his arms. " Akamaru won't hurt him."

" He knows." Naruto replied, setting the food in front of the hungry-looking fox. " Right boy?"

Kyuubi let out a soft purr as Naruto's hand slide between his perked ears. Then bent forward and began to eat.

Kiba set some papers on Naruto's desk and cleared his throat. " No leads as to Marka's murder yet."

Naruto nodded absently and flipped through the pictures. They were from around the crime scene. " No one looks suspicious?"

" Not a one."

Naruto pouted, " But there is a cute guy."

Kiba blinked and looked down at where Naruto's finger was. He chuckled, " Oh him? Psh, he's strait."

Azure eyes narrowed, " Oh shut up. Who is he?'

" Sasuke Uchiha."

" Uchiha?" Naruto sputtered, " Like...Paper Fan Co.?"

" Duh. His older brother Itachi owns it. " Kiba snorted, cracking his knuckles and stretching out his neck before looking down at the huffy-looking man. " Don't tell me you didn't know."

" I didn't." The blond muttered, staring down at the raven-haired boy. " But why do I have this feeling...that I've met him?"

" You? Meet Uchiha?" Kiba let out a bark of laughter. " Only in your dreams!"

Naruto glared up at his friend. " I said it was a feeling."

" Your feelings are screwed up. " His assistant snorted, " Look, I got to go help clean the mess." Then he was gone, shutting the door with a loud click.

Naruto let out a sigh and ran a finger slowly over the Uchiha's form. " Where on earth have I met you?"

-------------

Sasuke felt the cold and warm wind take a chilly ride down the center of his spine. A bolt of electricity raced through his body and a hiss escaped his lips, her jerked forward.

" You okay?" Came Hinata's worried voice from across the room.

He blinked, then looked around him. They were in the bosses office, cream walls covered in newspapers and scrolls from ancient times. Chairs were scattered in every which place, a computer was perched near the window and the door was opened slightly.

" Glad your back." Came a female voice from behind a desk.

The four standing up bowed as a blond woman with brown eyes and big breasts came into Sasuke's frontal view.

" Evening Auntie. " Sakura greeted, helping Sasuke sit up in the chair.

Tsunade smiled at her niece before looking at Sasuke, " And you, what happened?"

" He passed out half-way up the stairs." Gaara reported, flipping through a manila folder.

" He was mumbling something about a photograph? And a murderer." Sakura sighed, looking down at her disheveled friend.

Sasuke blinked again and looked up, " It was weird."

" How so?" Neji asked, ready and poised to dart for the library.

" I got electrocuted by something both warm and cold. " he replied, pressing a finger to each temple, " A murder...and a boy...blond...blue eyes."

Hinata set a hand on his shoulder, " Don't think too hard, it will come to you in time."

" And we have plenty of that." Sakura snorted.

Gaara yawned and decided to sit this argument out. It could take a while.

" Maybe it's the detective that's working on the case?" Neji suggested, already back with a thick book and darting through the pages.

" Or..." Tusnade let a sigh, " Another psychic."

" What?" Hinata and Sakura gasped.

Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke were all ears, " Go on. " Sasuke said.

Tsunade folded her hands. " Well, he could be one, but not know it. Which makes our job difficult."

Hinata bit her lip, " Have you met this person?"

Sasuke snorted, " If I had, I'd have told you already."

" Stop it." Sakura hissed, " She's just trying to help."

" What does this have to do with Time?" Gaara asked, digging around in his black messenger bag. He pulled out a cigarette and a green lighter.

" Ugh. Don't smoke in here." Sakura growled, waving the smoke out of her face. " It smells horrible." Gaara ignored her and took a deep inhale of the cancer stick.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. This group was her best? They did nothing but argue, Sakura despised Neji, and Sasuke and Gaara feuded all the time.

" Hey. " Sakura gasped, making heads turn. " Maybe Ino would know the detective on the case."

" How?" Hinata asked.

" Well, she works as a receptionist at a police station?" Sakura huffed.

" Never checked, " Sasuke yawned, putting his hands behind his head. He was glad the dizziness from the vision was wearing off. The aftereffects were so hard irritating. He couldn't imagine watching another one like him go through the change on his own.

" Earth to Sasuke!" Sakura growled, waving her hands in front of the Uchiha's face.

" Another vision?" Hinata asked.

" Nah. " Sasuke replied, reaching over and plucking the cancer stick from Gaara's fingers. He took a quick drag, then handed it back to an irritated Gaara.

" You could have just asked." A deeper voice came from the red-head this time. It signaled the arrival of Shukaku.

" Yo." Sasuke lifted a hand, " Long time no talk."

" I hate the outside world. You know that." Shukaku snorted, making a face at the cigarette in his hand. " Why does he smoke these things?"

" Stress relief." Sakura shrugged, " Well, that's what he says."

Neji shook his head and sighed, " I need to get Hinata home soon."

His cousin nodded, " C-call us if you find out anything."

" A-ok!" Sakura cheered, waving them off. Once they were out of the room, Sakura's mood fell.

Shukaku lifted an eyebrow, " Why the long face pinky?"

" Huh? Oh." She laughed nervously, " N-no reason."

" Can we have Gaara back?" Tsunade asked, " He has work to attend to."

Shukaku shrugged. " Whatever. " The red-head blinked, then put a hand to his head. " Ow."

" You okay?" Sakura asked, setting a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

He nodded, " Yea, headache, what'd he say?"

" Not much. Told us to tell you to stop smoking." Tsunade snickered.

Teal eyes rolled to the ceiling and he took another drag. " Well fuck him."

Sasuke shook his head and groaned. " You think your headache is bad? It's never hurt this much before."

" Which means you've had one too many visions today. Go home." Sakura hissed, as Sasuke protested that he'd only had _one_.

" We'll send someone to report to you in the morning." Tsunade stated firmly, returning to her comfy seat behind her desk.

Dark eyes narrowed. " No, I want to know who this guy is tonight."

" That's impossible!" Sakura gasped, " Neji has to check the police database for blond cops! That could take days!"

" Then I'll do it myself." he snarled, standing up and heading for the door.

" Sasuke, " Gaara growled, " Your weak, unstable and tired, Go. _Home_."

Obsidian and teal met in a battle of wit and pride. " Or what?" Sasuke hissed.

" This. " Came Sakura's voice, but he never heard the rest.

TBC...

Yay...more correcting! I having a ball with this, I don't usually re-read my old stories, but since I'll be updating this soon....I need to edit it!

Blessed be,

Angel


	3. THREE

**THREE**

Ino checked her watch for the 4th time that morning. She fluffed her hair, checked her make-up, then proceeded to scan the heavy crowd.

Where was he?

" Morning Ino!" She spun around and plastered a fake smile on her pretty face.

" Naruto-kun!"

The blond detective bowed, but Ino giggled, " No need to be formal. We're engaged," She patted his arm and headed for the taxi she had called ten minutes ago.

They always did this. Every morning they'd meet between their apartment complexes and take a taxi to work together. It had been Ino's idea and being the pushover he was, it wasn't as if refusal was an option.

Her face was currently pressed against the window as they pulled into the parking lot of a very fancy-looking apartment complex. The taxi came to a halt in front of the doors and Ino sighed, " Do you want to come in with me?"

" Where are we?" Naruto asked, lifting an eyebrow.

" I have to bring Uchiha-san his brothers invoice." She replied, waving a file in his face before opening the door and climbing out. Naruto shrugged, followed his fiancee and was behind her as they took the elevator.

The whole place was built for elegance. Deep crimson colored carpets, fine art on deep blue walls, antique vases sat on real wood tables along the walls. It was defiantly made for the rich part of Konoha's population.

" SAKURA!"

The loud voice made both of them jump back and grab their hearts. " W-what the..." Naruto began, taking a hesitant step around the corner. A door four down from where they were standing, flew open and a pink-haired girl ran out and hit the opposite wall. Her eyes narrowed, " Not fair!"

" Not fair?!" A male voice snorted and said male stepped out into the hall.

Naruto felt his blood freeze or did it begin to boil? He wasn't sure, but the world seemed to stop. Dark hair, obsidian eyes and nothing on but a pair of low-cut blue jeans.

The guy was a walking sex god.

Sakura's head turned and she let out a yelp, " S-sorry!" She muttered, getting to her feet.

" Lovers Quarrel?" Ino giggled, handing Sasuke the file, " Itachi sent it."

Sasuke nodded and tossed it onto the small table in his hallway. He turned to the blond boy next to Ino and glared, " Who the fuck are you?"

" Sasuke!" Sakura hissed, waking him in the head.

" Oh!" Ino gasped, " This is my fiancee, Naruto Uzumaki."

The blond man nodded, but couldn't seem to take his eyes off the Uchiha. A smirk tugged at those sinfully full lips, " See something you like?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, everything about this guy screamed, ' Bastard!'. " No you, teme."

" Then stop staring, dobe."

Ino and Sakura looked from one boy, to the other, then at each other and shrugged.

" What is going on? " The smooth voice trailed off as all four heads turned back to the doorway of Sasuke's apartment. Neji lifted a dark eyebrow, " Sorry to interrupt, it got quiet."

Naruto blinked. Were all of Ino's friends this hot?

Ino glared at her fiancee, " Hey, we're engaged." She hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.

" Huh?" Blue eyes blinked. " What?"

Sakura giggled and poked Sasuke's back, " Touch him." She whispered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and put his hand out. " Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto glared at the man, before taking his hand in a firm grip. " Nice to meet you."

Sasuke's eyes dilated in a flash. His blood boiled in a flurry of heat and ice cold blurriness. Like a sick and twisted mixture of fire and ice. Naruto pulled his hand back as though burned, and held it as it tingled. It felt as though a fire had started when their hands touched.

Neji decided to let Sasuke re-cooperate and took Naruto's hand next. " Neji Hyuuga."

Naruto felt the heat cool down at the touch of the long-haired brunette. " Naruto Uzumaki."

" Detective?" Neji questioned, his voice picking up interest.

Sakura helped Sasuke come back to earth as Ino and Naruto engaged in a conversation with Neji. She may hate the Hyuuga, human or no, but at least he was useful. Otherwise, she'd have kicked him out long ago.

" We have to go Naruto." Ino said. The blond nodded, then followed his fiancee waving a goodbye to the three standing in the middle of the hall.

Neji turned back to Sasuke and Sakura. " Its got to be him. What did you see?"

They both looked at the Uchiha, who was staring at his hand, " I didn't _see_ anything."

" What?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stared down at his clenched fist, " I felt it."

---------------------------------------------

Kiba narrowed his eyes at his boss. Why the hell did Naruto look so out of it? Usually, the blond detective was giddy and way too hyper for any normal person to be. Now, those blue eyes were staring into space.

Kiba waved a hand in front of his face, "Hello! Earth to Naruto!"

Naruto jolted back and made a face at Kiba. " What the hell?"

" Your spacing out dude." Kiba replied, tapping on a yellow folder. " We found prints."

" Finger?"

" Yep." Kiba handed Naruto the file, then bit his lip.

Naruto flipped the file open, his eyes narrowed up at the man, " Well, who's prints are they?"

" No ones."

A blond eyebrow lifted slowly, " Excuse me?"

" These prints match no one. In the world. " Kiba replied, slapping the back of his hand against the surface of the folder. " _No one_."

" Impossible."

" Either some goody-two shoes is killing people or this guy is good."

Naruto slammed the folder shut and beat his fist on the desk. " Dammit!"

-----------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat up strait in bed, sweat dripping down his face and drenching his t-shirt. His hands skimmed his face and he let out a sigh. He hated it when those dreams came back. When _he_ appeared in them. Dark eyes peered over at his digital alarm clock and a sigh left his lips.

11: 00 pm.

He fell back on the pillows and lifted his right hand in the air. His eyes scanned it and tried to find out what had triggered the feelings.

What had happened? Was Naruto on the bad side? The good? Did he poison him?

Well, if he had, it was taking a hell of a lot of time to get into his blood stream. Sasuke put his hand down and clenched his fist. Whatever the feeling was, it wasn't hatred. It was...something else.

He just couldn't put his finger on it yet. It was there, but it wasn't.

Closing his eyes slightly, he lifted his right hand again, took his left hand and skimmed his fingers over the palm. The feeling returned to him in full force, as clear as when he had felt them that morning. It was as though his emotions were being flooded into his fingertips. Coursing unseen through his veins.

Foreign emotions......

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he sat up.

That was it!

TBC

Hope you enjoyed!

Blessed Be,

Angel


	4. FOUR

Angel: -clears throat- Umm...hi...

Marisa: If you can't tell she's in some serious pain...-.-

Angel: my heeeaaad!!!!!

Marisa: -sighs- Oh for God's sake Angel! Pull yourself together!

Angel: But it huuurrrts!

Marsia: -rolls her eyes- that's what you get for trying to decipher a code.

Angel: I'm a determined person.

Marisa: Don't I know it...

**FOUR**

" He's a what?" Gaara asked, looking as if Sasuke had gone mad. Which wasn't far from the truth. The Uchiha was in nothing but black boxers and a t-shirt, gasping for breath and leaning aginst the door of Tsunade's office.

Sakura dropped the folder she was holding and gaped. " What on earth?"

Neji jolted into the room from a side door, eyes narrowed. " What the hell?!"

Tsunade sighed, " Sit down Sasuke and start over."

Sasuke put on a scowl, slumped into a chair and ran a hand through his hair.

" He's an Empath."

Neji blinked, " As in...feels other people's emotins?"

" What other kind of empath is there?" Sakura snorted, earning a scathing glare from the Hyuuga. She set the folders on Tsunade's desk, then went and sat on the arm of Neji's chair. " But if he is...wouldn't he know?"

" Most of the time it takes time for the owner to know he's got powers." Hinata cut in.

" Or...someone's suppresing it." Gaara said.

" Then who's side is he on?" Sakura asked.

" No one's...yet." Tsunade replied, tapping a finger on the desk, " We'll just have to wait and see if Sasuke's right."

Sasuke leaned back and rubbed his hands over the arm of the chair. " I can't get the feeling off me."

" What kind of feeling?" Neji asked.

" Like...fire and Ice." Sasuke replied, " Electricity."

Sakura blinked, looked down at Neji, then at her mom. " A connection?"

Obsidian eyes narrowed, " I guess."

Tsunade sighed and waved a hand at Neji, " Go find Sasuke some clouths."

Neji nodded, then left the room and Sakura ploped down into the chair. " Did you guys know Ino's enagaged to Naruto? But she's in love with Sasuke."

Gaara snorted and rolled his eyes, " Whata bitch."

Hinata gasped and Gaara mummbled an apology. He knew better than to cuss with the younger Hyuuga around. She had a wrath, not mater how innocent she may seem.

Sasuke's hand clenched. " Tsunade, Has any time loops been opened?"

The blonde woman blinked, then shook her head, " No. I'd have felt it.

The Uchiha cursed, " Look, we need someone to go down to the station and find out about the case Uzumaki is working on."

" I'll do it." Gaara raised his hand. " Neji'll need Sakura on Hinata. You're unstable."

" I am not!" Sasuke hissed.

Sakura pointed a finger at him. " Your going to go home and rest. R-E-S-T!"

Neji returned with the clouths and handed them to a grummbling Uhchia, who stormed out of the room.

" Alright. Get to work." Tsunade clapped.

--------------------------------------------

Naruto glared down at the prints on his desk, chin in his hand and a scowl on his face.

" This bites. " He muttered.

No matter how many times he looked for a match, it came up with no one. It was as if this person no longer exsisted.

Or didn't exsist yet.

He shook his head and grummbled. That was a ridiculous notion, and theoretically imposiable.

Kyuubi hopped onto the desk and yipped. Naruto rubbed a hand down his back. " I wish you could tell me what is going on."

Kyuubi titled his head to the side and yipped again.

" Hungry?" Naruto asked.

The fox hopped off the desk and ran to the door, ear perked and touching his nose on the wood. He scratched on it.

" Stop that." Naruto hissed.

The knob turned and a red-haired boy in black stepped into the room. Kyuubi let out a loud bark and launched himself into the boys arms.

" Kyuubi!" Naruto snapped, standing up.

The fox curled up in the boys arms and teal eyes narrowed. " It's alright."

" Who are you?" Naruto asked.

" Gaara." The boy replied, strokeing the orange fur. " I came to check on the case."

" Case?" The blonde asked, lifting an eyebrow.

" Sasuke Uchiha sent me to check on the case...he said you'd know what I was talking about." Gaara replied.

Naruto sat back down and pushed the file to the edge of the desk so Gaara could see it. " Small world." He mummbled.

Gaara lifted the files off the desk and scanned them. " Who's prints?"

" No one's." Naruto sighed.

" I'm serious." Gaara growled, eyes narrowing.

" So am I." Naruto said.

Gaara nodded and set both Kyuubi and the files back on the desk. " Alright."

Naruto blinked, " That's it?"

The red-head shrugged, " I got what I came for." A cell phone rang and Gaara pulled one from his pocket. " What?"

" _Where the hell are you?!_"

Gaara pulled the phone away from his ear and sighed, " I'll be back in a bit. Calm down."

" _Calm Down?! Calm Down?! I'm stuck with NEJI alone in a LAB! He'll disect me!"_

Teal eyes rolled. " Can't you two get along for more then 10 seconds?"

" _No_." Came to very angry voices.

Gaara hung up on them, then walked out of the office, giving Naruto a small wave.

Naruto beat his head agisnt the desk.

Small world indeed.

TBC

Angel : Whooo! Four. I hope you enjoyed!


	5. FIVE

Angel: Alright! The long awaited chapter 5!

Marisa: Finaly.

Angel: Hey! I had to think really hard over this!

Marisa: Oh I bet you did.

Angel: yay!!!!!

**FIVE**

" I should rip off your head and examine it." Sakura hissed, sea-foam eyes narrowed dangerously on the red-haired teen infront of her.

Gaara lifted an eyebrow at her. " Are you sure _your_ not the one who would have disected _Neji_?"

Sakura lunged for him, taking him down to the ground. Neji walked in from the lab and narrowed his eyes.

" Sorry to interrupt." He hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. " But we have things to go over."

Sakura looked up, a smirk gracing her lips. " Jealous?"

Neji lifted an eyebrow, then looked down at Gaara. " No."

Gaara watched the anger flicker in Sakura's eyes before she climbed off of him, and followed Neji into the lab.

" Any news as to Naruto's case?" Sakura asked, leaning over Gaara as he took a seat in front of a computer.

" Only that the prints that were found match no one in thier database." Gaara replied, clicking on the internet icon. He pushed the chair back and motioned to the computer. " Work you magic."

Neji snorted, " What magic? Gaara, there is no way to find the prints online. You'd have to sneak a copy from the station. Then I can locate records off the other stations in the area."

" Wait, if the prints aren't in thier database, then i'm sure they contacted other stations in the U.S., it's possiable that mabye whoever is doing these murders is not from this time." Sakura cut in, stoping thier argument before it began.

" She's right." Came Sasuke's tired voice, " This person either dosn't exist anymore, dosn't exist yet or he's just that good."

" I thought you were alseep." Sakura hissed, " You need rest."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, " I'm fine. You three obvioulsy need help. The only one who could get a copy of the files and the prints is an Uchiha."

" I hightly doubt Itachi will agree to waltz into the station and ask for prints because his little brother asked." Neji sighed, " Itachi dosn't even know what we're doing here, he just thinks we're having _group therapy._"

Sakura and Gaara glared at him, " Is that what you told him?!"

Sasuke shrugged, " I had to tell him something."

Sakura slaped her forehead and sighed, " Well...your an Uchiha? Can't you just go in and ask for prints? Say your brother sent you."

" I could try," Sasuke began, " But i'm not promising anything."

" And what if Ino is there?" Gaara asked, " She works there dosn't she? It'll cause problems."

" Damn." Neji muttered, turning back to the computer. " It's worth a try, I'll tell Tsuande that a portal may have been opened. If not around here, then somewhere else."

" But the other Three Sections in the U.S would have called if an Portal was opened." Sakura put in, hands on her hips. " Why wouldn't they tell us."

" It could have been a masked Opening." Neji stated, " But i'm not sure, it would take a powerful Energy to mask opening a portal."

" I'll check out the office." Sasuke said, " and i'll take Hinata with me, as back-up in case I lose it."

" Agreed." Sakura nodded, " Neji and I will go inform Tsuande and try to contact the other Sections."

" Good luck." Gaara said, waving Sasuke off.

-----------------------------------------------

Station 12 seemed a cheerful than a normal office. It wasn't that it radiated light or anything...it just had a very good aura around it. That clearly stated that any criminal would dispise even looking at it.

He straitned his black jacket, made sure his blue jeans had no stains. First imprssions were always the ticket to a police station. Hinata, who was standing beside him, fidgeted with the hem of her blue dress.

The door opened and a brown-haired boy steped out of the office. He was dressed in a police uniform and his brown eyes fell onto Hinata.

" Can I help you?" He asked, then his eyes landed on Sasuke.

" We're looking for the Detective working the murder case." Sasuke stated, waving to the polive station. " Is he available?"

The man looked back to the glass door and shurgged, " Dunno. He should be though."

They Started up the cement stairs and Sasuke held out his hand. " Sasuke Uchiha."

Kiba shook it firmly, " Kiba Inuzuka. And who might this lovely young lady be?"

Hinata blushed, " Hinata Hyuuga."

Kiba's back straightened at that. The Hyuuga name was widely know in New York. Her father being the second weathiest man in the State. " Nice to meet you Ma'am."

" And you, Mr. Inuzuka." Hinata nodded, sending him a melting smile as she followed a smirking Sasuke into the buliding.

Sasuke scanned the front room, spotted a girl behind the front desk with her hair in two buns. She looked up from her typing and glared, " I'm about to be on my break."

" Sorry about that." Sasuke smirked, " Sasuke Uchiha, my brother sent me for the prints on the murder case."

She blinked startled, the adjusted her glasses, " Detective Uzumaki's office is down the hall to the left Mr. Uchiha."

He thanked her breifly, then lead Hinata down the long hall and stoped infront of a black door that read 'Uzumaki'.

Hinata knocked.

" Come in." Was the muffled reply.

Sasuke turned the knob and stuck his head in, " Dobe?"

Two very angry azure eyes narrowed at him, " Hello Teme."

Hinata giggled, " It seems as though you two have already met."

" Oh we have." Naruto growled, " What do you need, Uchiha?"

" The prints." Sasuke said.

" What prints?" Naruto muttered, his eyes going back to the computer on his desk.

" Don't play dumb Uzumaki." Sasuke snapped, " Paper fan is pulling into this case, we need those prints."

" Liar." Naruto hissed, " Your brother called not 20 min ago asking for the prints."

" Fuck!" Sasuke growled.

Hinata winced at the harsh word and Sasuke apologized right after. " We'll just get Itachi to copy them."

" Like hell Itachi would hand over those prints." Sasuke grummbled, pulling out his phone. He dialed a quick number. " Sakura?"

" _Yeeep?" _

" We're screwed."

" _AW SHIT!_"

Sasuke pulled the phone from his ear. Naruto lifted an eyebrow, " Wait a miniute. That creepy red-head came in asking to look at the prints."

" Gaara?" Sasuke asked, " Look can we just get a copy? We need these prints."

" Whose we?" Naruto asked, standing up.

" Damn it." Sasuke cursed.

"_ Just tell him._" He heard Tusnade hiss.

Hinata sent Sasuke a worried look, then one at Naruto.

The blonde boy's eyes widened. " What's going on?"

" You on your lunch break yet Detective?" Sasuke asked, shutting the phone.

" Why?" Naruto stuttered.

" Beacuse we're about to show you what we need those prints for."

_To be continued..._

Angel: I DID IT!

Marrisa: -claps slowly- It's about time stupid.

Angel: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE. I couldn't think of anything for this chapter...but i did it! I posted it. YAY ME!

Hope you enjoyed,

Blessed be,

Angel


	6. SIX

SIX

He should have resisted. He really should have, but those dark eyes could pull just about anyone along with them. Sasuke was truely his brothers opposite. Even though his hide it behind cool glances and dark stares, he was much gentler than his older brother.

And who could say no to sweet, sweet Hinata Hyuuga?

So, he followed the Uchiha to a sleek black camero and climbed into the back seat. Hinata sat in the passenger. " I'd let you sit up here..." She smiled kindly, " But we can't risk physical contact between you two."

" Huh?" Naruto asked, eyebrows bunching together in confusion.

" We'll explain when we get there." Sasuke muttered, starting up the car and driving out of the parking lot. Since in was lunch hour, the traffic was slightly congested. The dark-haired man glanced into his rear view mirror constatly. Checking to make sure the dectective wouldn't bolt out the door.

He locked it just in case.

Naruto noted that the building they pulled into was worse for wear. The tall brick outside looked as though it had survived about a thousand hurricanes, two wrecking balls and 20 paint jobs.

" Home sweet home." Hintata giggled, getting out of the car.

The blonde detective spoted the red-haired boy from the other day opening the double glass door at the entrance. Jade eyes flitted over them as they walked up.

" Gaara." Sasuke muttered.

" Uchiha." Gaara smirked, " Get in trouble again did we? Tsunade will be so dissapointed."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened the door, letting Hinata and Naruto in first. " Gaara Sabaku." He stated as Naruto watched the red-head walk down another hall. " You'll find out more about him when we get to Tsunade. She'll have a better explaination for you."

" Will I get to know why I can't touch you?" Naruto asked, lifting an eyebrow.

The Uchiha smirked, " Why? Do you want to touch me?"

Tan cheeks blushed scarlet and Hinata giggled, stepping out of the elveator and into another long hallway. Their footsteps echoed down the hall.

" Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee! Is that you?" The pink-haired girl, Sakura, from Sasuke's apartment rushed out of a door and latched onto the boy. " I was sooo worried."

" I was hardly gone an hour." Sasuke snorted.

Naruto's stomach twinged. He didn't much like the girl hanging off the Uchiha, though he had not clue as to why. Relif was flooding his system...relif from what?

" Hinata." Neji's sigh was happy as he embraced his young cousin in a hug. She smiled.

" I'm fine brother."

" Wow. Everyone's here."

Naruto turned his head to face a big busted blonde woman standing in a doorway. Her arms were crossed over her chest and brown eyes were irritated. " Lets get this over with. Jiriya is starting to get impatient."

" Okay." Sasuke nodded, watching as Sakura took Naruto's hand and lead him into the room. He followed behind them, Gaara walking in after him.

Naruto looked around the room. It looked like a board room as everyone took a seat, the blonde woman at the head of the table.

" My name is Tsunade." She motioned him to a seat at the end. He sat silently, looking up at her as she stood again. " We are known as, in our world, The Time Turners."

" Time...huh?" Blue eyes already looked confused. " You're world?"

" Well, we're different from normal humans. It's still one world. You just don't normaly see the battles going on between..." Sakura grew silent when her aunt gave her a look.

Tsunade cleared her throat, " Our sole job as Time Turners is to keep the portals between the past and the furture guarded and closed. For instance, if someone from this age wants to bring back a villan or criminal from the past and they got past the guard...they could bring disaster upon the world." She tapped a finger on the table, " We havn't had a break in the portals for almost 50 years."

" Are you saying...that there's one now?" Hinata gasped.

" If those prints match no one from this day and age, then yes. It means someone meddling in the portals." Tsunade stated with a sad nod.

" What makes all of you so special?" Naruto glared, " There's no such thing as..."

" The only human in this room is Neji." Tsuande stated firmly, " His knowledge and his ability to memorize text is our ally in battle. Sakura is my neice. She posses the Sight, but it is weak, to make up for that weakness, her body created another outlet. In-human strength."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Tsuande moved to Hinata. " Hinata is a Telekanetic. Water is her stronghold, and reading minds is a talent she is perfecting everyday."

She moved to the two brooding boys across the table. " Gaara is a genetically enhanced human. His alter-ego Shukaku, is our key weapon in battle and torture."

Gaara looked pleased at that.

" Sasuke is a Dark Phycic." her eyes grew solem, " His power is far greater than any of us here, besides your own. Originally, his powers would be used for the dark side of our world, but we found him first. Since your powers are greater or equal to his own, physical contact, as you may have experienced before, is painful."

" It wasn't painful." Naruto hissed, but his head was spinning. How could all this be true? Was this a sick joke? Torture the detective till he spills all his secrets then leave him to rot?

" It's alot to take in, we know." Sakura smiled kindly, " But you're an asset we need now."

" W-what do you mean?" He asked, blue eyes weary.

" When Sasuke touched you, that icey burn you felt was a connection. Just as his dreams have been of nothing but you for going on three weeks now. We don't know if this connection is bad or good. It's better to keep your distance untill..."

" What does this have to do with me?!"

" You're an Empath." Sasuke snapped, eyes narrowing, " A young one, but a powerful one. Otherwise, that spark would have just been the carpet."

" What the hell is an Empath?!" Naruto snarled, standing up, the chair falling with a loud crash.

" Someone who can read and feel the emotions of people around them." Neji informed, lacing his fingers. " Have you felt...emotions that don't feel as you've felt them yourself...?"

Blue eyes narrowed. Well...there was the surge in the office when he felt aroused...but there was no one to be aroused about. And the relif he felt when Sakura hugged Sasuke in the hall.

Oh God...

His eyes glanced around the room at the expectant faces.

They wanted him to _join_ them.

TBC

Short update, but an update all the same.

Sorry for all the back-ups.

Blessed be,

Angel


	7. SEVEN

Seven

" Oh come on!" Sakura shouted in exasperation as she followed the blonde man out of the room and down the stairs. He was faster than he looked and was stomping so hard, she was surprised the stairs hadn't given out on him yet.

" That was a much better reaction than when Neji was inducted." Tsuande muttered, walking down behind the running duo. Neji scowled at her, but kept his mouth shut.

The pink-haired girl let out a heavy sigh as Naruto heaved open the door that lead to the first floor and slammed it shut in her face. Green eyes narrowed. Okay, she could understand the shock, but that did NOT give him a reason to slam a door in her face.

She shoved the door open as well, prepared the punch the guy through the wall, but was stopped short.

Sasuke stood in front of the double doors caught in what looked like a glaring contest with Naruto and his clenched fists. " Going somewhere dobe?"

Naruto let out a growl, " Yea asshole. To the nearest loony bin and checking you freaks in!"

Hinata let out a chocked gasp, covering her mouth and stumbling back into her cousin, who's glare had turned positively glacial. Sakura's matched. Oh. _Now_ it was war.

" How do you expect us to prove it?" Sakura whispered, " We don't have magic wands! Our senses our just magnified."

" That's not proof!" The blonde snarled.

As much as it took all his will power to say, Neji cleared his throat, toned down his glare and said, " There may be a way, but it would be rather risky."

" How?" Sasuke asked, his face devoid of the anger and rage bubbling up inside of him. The blonde moron had no idea how close to death he was, with nearly five people in here capable of killing him in less than a second.

" Well, you could transfer what you see into his mind..." He shifted slightly, " Through physical contact."

Tsuande made a noise, " Oh no. no. no. no. That's far too risky, it could kill both of them."

" Yea, and I highly doubt Sasuke's going to even want to share..." Sakura started, but trailed off at the sound of Naruto's loud shout. Her jaw dropped.

Sasuke had kissed him.

--

It burned.

And not the good kind of burn that you get from a really great workout, but a burn that was like sticking your hand in a fire and keeping it there for hours. He wanted to scream and shout and cry. It was like floating in space, hovering and waiting for something that you weren't sure if you were ready to see it just yet.

Like...his body wasn't in tune...

Flashes, like a skipping movie started playing around him. It was in snips and the people talking sounded jumbled. From what he could make out, it was just small, short videos. Not more than 5 to 30 seconds long that came and went.

Missing children, a dark male brutally murdering a blonde woman, kidnapped people. Death. Destruction. Misery. There wasn't a happy vision in here...wherever here was.

Then, in a split second, it all slowed down to a clip that centered around cherry blossoms. A large house was standing tall and proud behind it, a woman sitting on the porch with a blue-black and white cat in her lap. She was smiling kindly, stroking the soft fur and peering down at a two dark-haired boys sitting on the sidewalk.

One was shorter than the other, possibly the youngest. The eldest was playing with a red bird on his hands and the younger was watching, all fascination and wonder. The older boy held his hand out, to let the younger touch it. The boy reached out a hand and just as his fingertips smoothed down on the feathers, the memory was splattered in red liquid.

It looked like...oh God. He suddenly felt very sick as the bright memory was replaced with a dark one. Where fire, blood and horror took root, that very same tree and house up in flames. A woman's cries echoing from the inside as the two young boys dashed out of the house, the youngest cradling something against his chest.

It faded from there as words echoed around him, like a mantra and a cry. As if the person saying them was crying.

_Everything I touch...I destroy._

He then saw a boy, no older than 15 standing in midair before him. Face buried in his hands, cold and wet, as if he were sitting in the rain. The sobs were heart-wrenching. And soon the scene expanded, showing the pouring rain and the dirty streets.

It was like that for but a few moments, before he heard a little girls voice calling out over the loud rain.

_" Auntie look! It's the boy from my dream!"_

A younger-looking version of Sakura rushed into the scene, Tsunade trailing behind her. The boy looked up and Naruto gasped.

It was Sasuke.

All of these things were about _Sasuke_.

"_ Heeey." _Sakura shushed as he tried to shy away from her outstretched hands. " _It's okay...I won't hurt you."_

Sasuke shook his head, " _No. I'll hurt you."_ His eyes widened as he then tried to stand, " _If I touch you,_ _I'll __**kill**__ you."_

Tsunade blocked his way and he crumbled instantly. Sakura walked up and knelt beside him, paused for a moment then wrapped her arms around him. He tensed instantly.

Nothing happened. Sakura smiled, " See? I'm fine. " She stood up and put out her hand, " Wanna come with me? We'll call your brother and find out what's going on."

Sasuke stared at the hand and the girl for what seemed like hours, before setting his hand in hers.

The darkness then engulfed him and soon the contact burned...was he sitting...or standing? His stomach turned sickenly as the darkness pinpointed out, narrowing into nothing as color replaced it. Soon, all he could see was onyx eyes looking down at him in surprise as two strong pale arms wrapped around his waist.

He could hear a collection of relived sighs from behind him, but right now, those people didn't matter. Right now, his skin burned and it felt as if red welts were starting to form on his skin. "L-let me go."

The Uchiha nodded before slowly letting his arms fall away. Naruto swayed slightly before right himself and staring around him.

" I want to go home." He stepped back, shaking his head. " I need to think..."

" I'll take you." Gaara stated, walking up and opening the door. " My cars the red camero in the parking lot. It's unlocked."

The blonde rushed past him and to the car. The red-head looked back. " Uchiha. Get some rest. "

Sasuke nodded and started for the elevator, Sakura close behind him.

--

The ride to his apartment was quiet except for the soft piano music coming from the radio. The red-head only played it to calm his nerves.

And now was one of those times.

The blonde's forehead was pressed up against the windows glass, watching the afternoon rainstorm drench it's unsuspecting victums. When they pulled up to his building, Gaara stopped the car waited a few minutes before turning to him.

" Know this. If you tell anyone, we'll have to call in the big guns. Trust me, those guns are far worse than me. " He started the car again and unlocked the door. " And Sasuke's never done that to anyone. Only Sakura and Tsunade know about his past."

Naruto climbed out of the car and just as he closed the door he heard Gaara say, " Just keep that in mind when you make your decision."

He pulled out his keys and watched as the red car speed off. Then he trudged up the steps, walked into the lobby and got into the elevator.

Once he got to his room, he shut the door, locked and went to the bathroom. From there, he shut the door and slide down the wood, curling us knees to his chest and burring his face in his arms.Then he did the one thing he'd been trying to suppress the entire time he was in Sasuke's head.

He cried.

_To be continued..._

Wow. An angsty chapter. But an informative one as well, now we know a bit about Sasuke's past. More will pop up here and there as well. It's not long, but I promise the next one will be.

At first, I didn't want to put it out, but then I thought, if Sasuke shows a bit now, then When it's Naruto's turn...he'll be able to trust him.

Hope you enjoyed,

Blessed be,

Angel


	8. EIGHT

Eight

Sasuke watched in silence as rain pelted against his bedroom window. The water ran in thick streams down the smooth glass before puddling at the base, dripping on the people below. Sakura had called nearly twenty times in the last hour, wanting to come over and see if he was okay.

So what if he'd locked himself in his apartment for a week?

He wanted time alone. He _needed_ time alone.

The regret had started to surface mid-week, his mind turning over and over about showing Naruto his past. Or at least...a part of his past. The blonde couldn't be trusted and he went along and kissed the idiot anyways.

But it was the only way to prove...

He closed his eyes harshly as the phone rang again. The shrill sound made his headache far worse than it needed to be. So he waited and waited for the answering machine to pick up.

" _Bastard?"_

Coal eyes opened fast, his head spinning to stare at the phone.

" _I know you're there. Sakura said you haven't left home."_

Sasuke sighed heavily, walked over and picked up the receiver. " What do you want?"

" _Can I come over? I won't touch you, I just want to talk...that and Ino wants to go out and I'm not really in the mood for..."_

He could understand. As much as the blonde idiot annoyed and confused him, he couldn't refuse. Naruto had seen into the mind of a Psychic and the effects didn't just go away. " Sure. You remember the way?"

" _Yea."_

The line clicked and Sasuke made his way to the kitchen to make a pot of warm tea. With the rain, wind and the blonde's mind. Chances were, Naruto would be soaked to the bone and colder than Antarctica. The Uchiha chuckled slightly at that, then caught himself.

His eyes narrowed.

Oh no. He was _not_ going to get feelings for Naruto, that was far too dangerous. They couldn't even touch without scorching each other or if their powers were out of control, destroy the world. But they needed his help, useless as his powers were at the moment, with training, things would progress.

The doorbell rang and he unlocked the door with his mind. Calling out for him to come in. There was the sound of a jacket being taken off, shoes set against the wall, the door closing and soft footsteps on the red carpet.

A blonde head of hair poked around the doorway, blue eyes blinking. " How did you move so fast?"

Sasuke shrugged, " Just a trick of mine. Go sit on the sofa, I'll bring the tea out in a minute."

Naruto nodded, then continued onward.

Sasuke joined him soon after, setting the tea on the coffee table and heading back to grab a bag of cookies. He set them on the table as well, taking a seat in the chair opposite of the sofa the blonde was on. " I hear you eat alot, " he shook the bag slightly, " So help yourself."

Blue eyes narrowed before snatching a cookies and stuffing it in his mouth. They sat, drank and munched for a while before Naruto set his cup down and gave the Uchiha a serious look. " Why does it hurt to touch you?"

Sasuke nursed his cup between both hands and sighed, " Empaths and Psychics are almost in the same class. Since I'm a Dark Psychic and your a good Empath, we don't mix well. Not many know why though, I've come in contact with my team and they're all good."

" Oh."

" Why? Do you _want_ to touch me?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto huffed, " You've asked me that before and I said _No!_"

The Uchiha chuckled, setting his cup down and pouring more into it. " No need to get all bent out of shape, it was just a question."

Naruto looked away, growing quiet again before opening his mouth, " Why do you need me?"

" Someone opened a time rift. We told you. They let loose a killer from the future and now he's running around in what is considered, to him, the past." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, " This world is in danger now. Tsunade guards the past and Jiriya guards the future, but no one has ever gotten past either of them in hundreds of years."

Naruto swallowed thickly, " _Hundreds?_"

Sasuke nodded, " They're immortal. Chosen from thousands of our kind and given the gift of eternal life to guard the time vortex."

" This is insane."

" I thought so too." Sasuke said, " But they brought me back to reality before I lost control."

Blue eyes blinked, " Lost...control?"

" My kind are evil. It's in their nature, at young ages, if something painful happens it swallows us whole. Itachi doesn't have any powers, but he's always been understanding about mine. If Sakura and Tsunade hadn't found me, someone far worse would have." His eyes returned to the water-soaked window, " And we wouldn't be sitting here drinking tea and talking."

" What would we be doing?"

" You'd be dead."

Naruto cringed, picking up the tea-pot with shaking hands. Yea, that wasn't a very comforting thought.

" Naruto...watch it!" Sasuke hissed as the the blonde's hands slipped.

Hot tea poured out on the oak table, scalding the surface and Naruto's hands. " Fuck!" The blonde hissed, retracting his hands into his stomach and doubling over in pain. Sasuke stood up fast, rushing into the bathroom to grab towels and sop up the mess.

He then grabbed paper towels and a bowl of ice and returned to the living room to kneel beside the blonde moron. " Give me your hands."

" _No._ You'll burn them."

The words stung more than they should have, Sasuke thought miserably. It was only a far cry away from saying 'you'll destroy them too'. Naruto must have sensed the stab, for his head shot up. " I didn't mean it like that..."

" I know." Sasuke whispered, ripping so papers towels and wrapping them around his hands. " Just give me your hands."

Naruto nodded slowly, removing his now red hands and setting them into Sasuke's wrapped ones. He shut his eyes, waiting for the burn, but it never came.

" Hn. As long as there's something blocking the skin, we'll be fine." Sasuke muttered, " good to know."

" You didn't _know?!_" Naruto snarled, then yelped when Sasuke shoved his hands into the bowl of ice.

" Of course not, I've never met a good empath before. You're kind is almost extinct. We haven't seen one for generations." Sasuke snorted, watching the blondes face carefully, " Now, after I take them out, I'm going to have you rub some Aloe Vera oil on it. I have some in a jar. It needs physical contact to spread, so you'll have to manage."

They were engrossed into silence once again, Sasuke still squatting with hands on Naruto's wrists and the blonde watching the floor.

" I don't like it..."

" What..the cold?"

" No." Naruto lifted his head, blue eyes sad. " I don't like not being able to touch you."

Sasuke blinked, " What on earth are you..."

" That's what you're feeling right now." The blonde whispered, slowly retracting his hands from the ice. He stood up then, walking to the bathroom and searching for the oil.

Sasuke leaned back against the couch, putting a hand to his forehead and closing dark eyes. This was getting far too dangerous.

--

" Think they'll be alright?" Neji asked, staring up at Sasuke's apartment window. Sakura sat in the passenger seat, head against the glass and a Lipton tea in her right hand.

" They'll be fine." She whispered, " It'll take a while for Naruto's powers to grow to an extent to where they can't even brush against each other."

" And what would happen if that time came and it happened?" Neji said, looking over at her now.

Her eyes closed tightly, fingers curling into her black slacks.

" The weakest one would die instantly."

_To be continued..._

Ahhhh. An update for this one as well. I feel so proud of myself. Thank you ALL for waiting on it. The writers block I had for this one is now cleared.

So now it's time to find some way to clear the other ones.

Ja!

Blessed be,

Angel


End file.
